Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
In mobile communications in Long-Term Evolution (LTE) and/or 5th-Generation (5G) and New Radio (NR) mobile networks, due to implementation issues such as relative phase discontinuity (RPD) and phase noise, it may be difficult to maintain phase coherence relative to a reference point in uplink (UL) transmissions from two or more antennas and/or transmitter (Tx) chains from a user equipment (UE). The reference point can be either a point in time in the past (e.g., when a sounding reference signal (SRS) was transmitted by the UE) or a level of power setting (e.g., the power level used by the UE in SRS transmission).